greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin McKidd
Kevin McKidd plays Owen Hunt in Grey's Anatomy. His character also appeared in Seattle Grace: On Call and Seattle Grace: Message of Hope, as well as in Grey's Anatomy: B-Team. In addition to acting on the show, Kevin has directed several episodes. Biography Kevin McKidd was born in Elgin, Scotland, to Kathleen McKidd, a secretary, and Neil McKidd, a plumber. When he was 17, he worked at the Macallan distillery in Speyside and then he went to work with the Lumsden family of coppersmiths and was an apprentice to famous coppersmith Alan Lumsden and was a member of the Moray Youth Theatre before going on to study Engineering at the University of Edinburgh. While at university Kevin became involved with Bedlam Theatre, the university's student theatre company. At that point, he decided to give up on engineering and dropped out of university to pursue acting full-time. He married Jane Parker in 1999. The couple has 2 children. In July 2016, it was announced that the couple filed for divorce. In March 2018, it was announced that he married Arielle Goldrath. The couple have two children together. Career Filmography *''Tulip Fever'' (2017) *''Home Sweet Hell'' (2015) *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (2013) *''Brave'' (2012) *''Comes a Bright Day'' (2012) *''The Great Ghost Rescue'' (2011) *''Bunraku'' (2010) *''Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) *''One Night in Emergency'' (2010) *''Made of Honor'' (2008) *''The Last Legion'' (2007) *''Hannibal Rising'' (2007) *''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005) *''Does God Play Football (short)'' (2004) *''The Purifiers'' (2004) *''The Rocket Post'' (2004) *''De-Lovely'' (2004) *''Gunpowder, Treason & Plot'' (2004) *''One Last Chance'' (2004) *''AfterLife'' (2003) *''That Old One (short)'' (2003) *''16 Years of Alcohol'' (2003) *''Nicholas Nickleby'' (2002) *''Max'' (2002) *''Dog Soldiers'' (2002) *''Understanding Jane'' (2001) *''Marcie's Dowry (short)'' (2000) *''Topsy-Turvy'' (1999) *''Hideous Kinky'' (1998) *''Bedrooms and Hallways'' (1998) *''The Acid House'' (1998) *''Dad Savage'' (1998) *''Richard II'' (1997) *''Tales of Old Edinburgh'' (1997) *''Behind the Lines'' (1997) *''The Leading Man'' (1996) *''Small Faces'' (1996) *''Trainspotting'' (1996) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008-) *''Grey's Anatomy: B-Team'' (2018) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2016-2017) *''Toy Story That Time Forgot (short)'' (2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2014) *''Seattle Grace: Message of Hope'' (2010) *''Seattle Grace: On Call'' (2009) *''Journeyman'' (2007) *''Rome'' (2005-2007) *''The Virgin Queen (mini-series)'' (2006) *''The Key'' (2003) *''North Square'' (2000) *''Anna Karenina (mini-series)'' (2000) *''The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns (mini-series)'' (1999) *''Looking After Jo Jo'' (1998) *''Father Ted'' (1996) *''Kavanagh QC'' (1996) Director *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011-) Directed Episodes Grey's Anatomy Seattle Grace: Message of Hope *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 5 *Part 6 Season 7 *Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) Season 8 *Poker Face *Let the Bad Times Roll Season 9 *I Saw Her Standing There *Do You Believe in Magic Season 10 *Two Against One *I'm Winning Season 11 *I Must Have Lost It on the Wind *Time Stops Season 12 *Sledgehammer *Odd Man Out *Mama Tried Season 13 *Catastrophe and the Cure *Who Is He (And What Is He To You)? *Till I Hear It From You *True Colors Season 14 *Get Off on the Pain *Out of Nowhere *One Day Like This *Bad Reputation Season 15 *Broken Together *Blowin' in the Wind *I Walk the Line *Drawn to the Blood Season 16 *Back in the Saddle *Let's All Go to the Bar Notes and Trivia *In August 2015, Kevin became an official US citizen. *Kevin was the first actor of Grey's Anatomy to appear on the Shondaland: Revealed podcast on October 3, 2014. *Kevin's favorite season finale was the shooter episode because filming it felt like filming a thriller. *His favorite episodes with Sandra Oh were Do You Know? and Have You Seen Me Lately?. *Kevin loves to sing. He has his own album and sings a lot in the musical episode. *Kevin once tweeted he got into acting to overcome shyness, as it forced him to leave his comfort zone. *He'd like to learn Italian since he loves Rome, where he lived for more than two years while doing the HBO series Rome. *His favorite type of food is Italian. *One of his hobbies is surfing. *The best advice he's ever gotten was to follow his gut. *His favorite thing about working in Shondaland is that it really feels like a family. *If he could bring any actor back to the show, he'd choose Sandra Oh, with whom he has remained close friends even after her leaving the show. *His favorite Broadway musical is West Side Story. *His favorite set to do scenes are the modern X-ray viewing rooms with the big television screens. *His favorite singer is Donny Hathaway. *When it comes to directing, he prides himself on the fact that he made it happen by working hard. *He admits to knowing very little about the meaning of the medical dialogue. *During season five, Kevin had a voice coach to help him transition from his Scottish accent to his American one. Over time, the switch became easier to him so the voice coach wasn't needed anymore. *Before directing for the first time, he shadowed Tony Phelan, Allison Liddi-Brown, Rob Corn, and Tom Verica. External Links * * * * de:Kevin McKidd fr:Kevin McKidd Category:Actors Category:Crew Category:Directors